Patched up Love
by Shido
Summary: Dating services aren't all they're cracked up to be. Ask Ken, now he has to deal with an eccentric novelist, his crazy Bohemian, Punk, and Goth neighbors, and a Landlord from hell. Chapter 5 up
1. Frist Meeting

Patched up Love  
  
Disclaimer- This idea just walked into my head on day during Chemistry, amplified itself during German, and then last weekend while shopping in Hot Topic (great store) and then after reading Boy Meets Boy. I barrowed some ideas from that (The landlady (in this case landlord) from hell mostly)  
  
Ken walked down the street humming slightly to himself. Today was the day he was going to meet his dream girl. He knew using that dating hotline/service was a risk (he heard some of the horror stories from some of his friends) but he felt this was a risk worth taking. He knew he was in love the moment he read her bio on line. "Sweet, charming, an artistic flair, likes trying new things, and loves the winter." From the way she described herself Ken pictured a cute, quiet girl who was a little on the shy side, did ballet, and loved classical artwork.  
  
"Ok, Fifth Street, turn right. Forth building on the right, Apartment 438," he said looking at the directions she sent him while they set their date today.  
  
He stopped walking and stared up at the building, it looked a little run down, but the rent must have been cheap. Somehow Ken couldn't picture his dream girl living here, but whatever.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Ken jumped and turned to see a young woman in her early twenties decked out in Goth wear.  
  
"Can I help you? You don't seem the type to hang 'round here," she said indicating Ken's outfit of slacks and a blue oxford, which to Ken didn't seem to unusual.  
  
"Ah yes, I'm here to pick up-"  
  
The woman decided to ignore him and look at the paper that Ken was holding. "Hey, so you're the guy . . ." she smiled at him. "Come on Omi's been expecting you. I can't how excited . . ."  
  
Ken blocked off the rest of the girls babbling to mentally prepare himself for meeting his dream girl. He fished in his pocket to make sure he still had the gift he was going to give her and got it out. I'm ready for this, he thought, I'm ready.  
  
"Well, here we are. I have band rehearsal to be at." And she left.  
  
"Alright Ken you can do this. You're the best goalie on the college soccer team, you have girls coming up to you all the time, don't worry you can do this . . ."  
  
The door opened just as Ken was going to knock causing him to fall forward a little but he caught himself with the door frame. He looked up to see the most beautiful blue eye he had ever seen.  
  
"Hi, you must be Ken," the eye's owner chirped.  
  
"Yes, and you're Omi, right?" asked Ken, not taking his eyes off of Omi's cherub-like face. 'Gods she's beautiful,' he thought  
  
Omi nodded, "Yup, I'm almost ready, come in and wait while I finishing put my laundry away."  
  
Ken followed and closed the door behind him. He took a look around the apartment, it was a little messy with computer gadgets and random pieces of artwork and anime posters were on the walls, Noir, Gundam Wing, Naruto, X, and Tokyo Babylon to name a few, most were shounen titles that Ken enjoyed himself.  
  
"So, how old are you? Nineteen?" Ken asked trying to make conversation while Omi was in the kitchen folding some clothes.  
  
"No, I'm seventeen," Omi said as a Bombay walked across the table and knocked a bottle of Code Red Mountain dew all over Omi. "Damn it Mamoru, bad cat." Giving a sigh Omi examined the damage down before pulling it off.  
  
Ken stared as his dream girl pulled off her shirt to revile a), she didn't wear a bra, and b) which took a few more seconds to register but hit home all the same, his dream girl was a guy.  
  
"What?" Omi asked he noticed Ken staring at him.  
  
"You're a . . . a guy."  
  
"And you didn't know that from my bio how?"  
  
Ken shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. "I must've overlooked it. I put what my preferences were, answered that survey and you were the on the top of the list, 97% match or something."  
  
Omi giggled a little, "The other three percent must be I'm a guy, and I'm gay." He picked out a fresh t-shirt, a black one that had the words 'Wat up Ninja?' pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and pulled them over his gym shorts. "So are we still going to see the new Matrix movie or should we just forget about the whole thing?"  
  
Ken set the pendent down on the arm of the couch and got to his feet to allow more oxygen into his confused mind, "I think it best if we did forget about the whole thing, I'm straight, you're not a girl, and . . . yeah." He walked over to the door, "It's not that you creep me out or anything it's just, I've never met some who was gay before, and I'm just a little uncomfortable with . . . I'm making things worse aren't I?" Omi nodded. "I'll just leave. Bye." And he left.  
  
Omi let out a sigh, "Damn, and he was cute too." He gave another sigh, "I don't know what girls mean when they say all the cute guys are gay, I haven't found one."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"You said it."  
  
************  
  
"Hey Omi, you in there?" Juri asked as she knocked on Omi's door.  
  
"Hai. Just come on in."  
  
Juri walked in to find Omi typing away at his computer, "So, how's it go? The guy was cute." She flung herself on to the couch and Omi turned to face her from his computer chair.  
  
"Yeah he was. And he was straight."  
  
Juri blinked, "What?"  
  
"He's straight, hetro, normal, any other way I can put it?"  
  
"Um . . . didn't he know you were a guy?"  
  
"He got a little too excited when he found that I was an almost perfect match and overlooked that small fact." Omi said with a sigh. "Such is life."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. Hey what's this?" She picked up the pendent that Ken left, "Pretty, something that a jock would get for his preppy girlfriend." She held it out, "Want it? It was for you after all."  
  
Omi reached over and took it. It was a freesia, the petals were made out of gold, the stem was some green metal, and it had tiny rubies in the center representing the anther. "Hey, he guessed my favorite flower." He pocketed it, "It must be expensive. I'll give it back to him or something."  
  
Juri swung her legs over the side of the couch, got up and made for the door, "Whatever." She opened the door to hear two angry voices and a third trying to calm them down. "Yoji and Ran are fighting again. And it looks like Shun's the mediator this time." She sighed and left.  
  
***************  
  
A week followed and Omi made no effort to contact Ken to give him the pendent back, but carried it with him all the time. Ken pushed the memory deep into his subconscious and didn't tell anyone about it.  
  
Sunday rolled around; Omi was out to lunch at a semi-fast food place with one of his neighbors, Fujimiya Aya.  
  
"So Yoji won't talk to Niichan until he apologizes, but Niichan thinks Yoji should pay for the hole in the wall, which Shun made and Shun is paying for. But Niichan thinks Yoji should pay for as it was the cord for his guitar that Shun tripped over, and that's basically it."  
  
Omi sipped his drink while he thought, "Well, once it's fixed they should be fine, so just let them work it out themselves." He paused for a moment, "And call the cops when Ran-kun tries to skewer Yoji-kun. Like what we did last month."  
  
Aya nodded, "I guess that sounds like a good idea."  
  
They ate a few minuets in silence when some of the dinner's new customers walked in. They were three college students, looked like members of a sports team with one of them carrying an athletic bag. One of them turned around and there was Ken.  
  
"This is so cliché," Omi said under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember the date I had set up that turned out to be a bust?"  
  
"Yeah," Aya said as she took a bite of hamburger.  
  
"He just walked in."  
  
Giggling, Aya wiped her mouth, "Maybe it's fate. He did get you a pendent of your favorite flower, and now here he is."  
  
"You have a strange sense of humor."  
  
A waitress came over to the college boys and led them over to the table in front of Omi. One sat on the side next to Aya, Ken and the other boy sat on the other, with Ken facing Omi.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"Cute college boys. Do you think Niichan would mind if I snagged one of them?"  
  
"Yes he would, but I'm not stopping you," Omi said with a sly smile.  
  
"Which one's Ken?" Aya asked eyeing the students out of the corner of her eye, "I don't want to come between you two."  
  
"He's not mine, you can have him."  
  
Aya turned around in her seat and leaned over the booth, "Hello," She said with a bright smile.  
  
"Hey," said the boy sitting next to Ken, "What's a cutie like you want with us?" He returned her smile with a sly one.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, I was just," she gave Omi a smirk, "wondering if you three wanted to go out on the town with me and my friend here, he's a cutie if you're into boys."  
  
"Aya!" Omi hissed and tried to kick her. "I'm not interested!"  
  
Aya giggled, "Aw, don't worry 'bout him, he's shy. What do you say?"  
  
Ken looked over Aya's shoulder and froze. "Ah . . . hi Omi." This had the affect of making his two friends look at him.  
  
Uncomfortable with attention Omi began to fidget, "Uh, hello Ken-san."  
  
"You know him?" one of Ken's friends asked.  
  
Omi felt his face turn red, 'Oh shit,' he thought 'What am I going to do?'  
  
***********  
  
Alright that's done. I never tried to do a romance with no action/supernatural elements as main plot movers, let's see how this turns out. 


	2. Falling without knowing

Patched up Love  
  
Notes: Thanks everyone for the great reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Please note that a lot of humor dealing with Omi's apartment life is barrowed from Boy meets Boy (the comic, not the TV show, to clear up any confusion) ***********  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit,' Omi thought watching Ken, who also seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"Oh yeah, Omi, we met at the mall once . . . in Gap."  
  
Omi felt like banging his head on the table, Gap was one of his least favorite stores, and from the looks the other college boys were giving him and Ken Omi could guess they didn't believe Ken. Not that he could blame them, after all he was wearing his Blink 182 shirt over a fishnet shirt and a studded collar.  
  
"He doesn't look like the type to be in Gap."  
  
"Aya dragged me in there," Omi said quickly, which was partly true, Aya had a habit to drag him shopping into a lot of stores that he would rather be dead then be in.  
  
Ken continued on, "We talked a little and that was about it."  
  
Omi nodded, "Yep that's what happened."  
  
Ken's friends didn't look like they believe them, but decided that continuing on would put Ken in an embarrassing situation, and they rather not go on.  
  
Aya wrapped an arm around the college boy's nearest to her shoulder. "So what do say, want to hit the town once we're all done eating?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," said the college boy, "How about you guys?"  
  
The other nameless college boy nodded but Ken shook his head. "Nah, I have to study for my chemistry test Monday."  
  
"Suit yourself," he faced Aya, "How about we skip lunch go hit the streets until it's past your bedtime."  
  
Aya giggled, "I don't have a bedtime."  
  
"Even better."  
  
A few minuets later Omi found himself watching Aya and the two college boys leaving.  
  
"Don't tell me she's a slut," Ken said giving Omi a look, "You don't seem the type to hang out with whores."  
  
Omi returned the look, "No, she doesn't put out. If she did her brother would kill her. This actually the first time she actually got someone, everyone else said she was too young."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Eighteen, she's going to go to college next term, she's going to major in Theater."  
  
"Ah."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell between them. "Um, yeah. Look Omi I'm sorry about last week."  
  
"It's ok," Omi said. He fished in his pockets and got the freesia pendent out of his pocket. "You left this at my apartment." He got up and held it for Ken.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about it," Ken said with a light flush across his face.  
  
"Um, you picked out my favorite flower," Omi said, feeling himself blush, why was he telling him this.  
  
"Really?" Ken asked.  
  
Omi nodded, "Yeah."  
  
They stared at each other until Omi's voice of reason kicked him in the head. /This is reality not some trashy romance novel! /  
  
Shaking his head Omi stopped himself from staring into Ken's brown eyes, his deep beautiful brown eyes . . .  
  
"I've got to go," Omi said quickly, "See you around."  
  
Ken stood, "Omi, why don't you keep this."  
  
Omi turned and Ken gave him the pendent, "Why?"  
  
Ken shrugged, "I don't need it. I bought it for you any way." He gave Omi a friendly smile, "Well I'm going to order something."  
  
"Bye." Omi turned and left as quickly as he could with out running.  
  
************  
  
Ken yawned as he kicked the soccer ball against the dorm wall gently. Music played a little louder than he usually played it but the kids next door were having a party and he particularly didn't like rap, pop and rock were what he liked best. Right now he was listening to Evanescence. For a minuet he thought about Omi as "Taking over," finished. Omi probably listened to stuff like this. He shook his head, why was he thinking about him?  
  
Omi's large cerulean eyes invaded his mind for a moment, they had seemed so lonely at the dinner. Ken stopped kicking the ball for a moment. He felt he should do something for the boy. He turned off the music and left his dorm. He walked to the dorm room a few hallways and a floor down. After knocking a girl with long blond hair opened the door. "Oh, hi Ken," She smiled, "Do you need something."  
  
"Hi Yuriko," Ken said, "Do you know any gay guys?"  
  
Yuriko stared at him with eyes the size of dinner plates. "What" he asked bemusedly.  
  
"Are we having doubts of our sexuality?"  
  
"What?" Ken asked rather panicky.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just surprised that's all. Why you do want know anyways?"  
  
"You remember my date, you know the one last week."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah how'd that go anyway?"  
  
"Well, you see it seems I over looked the fact my date was a guy, and so we cancelled the date and then we met again today and he looked lonely and I felt bad so I want to help him out," he said this very fast and in one breath.  
  
Yuriko looked thoughtful, "Well, no I don't . . . My dorm mate's a lesbian, maybe she does. I'll ask her tomorrow when she gets back from her date."  
  
"That would be awesome, thank you Yuriko."  
  
"No problem. See you Ken."  
  
"Bye."  
  
******************  
  
Omi yawned as Ran and Yoji continued to yell at one another. "I wonder what they're fighting about this time?" he wondered.  
  
"Omi!" an auburn haired boy ran into the apartment "Crawford's going to curse Yoji into being a ball of fluff and call him Tama if we don't stop them from fighting!"  
  
Omi let out another sigh. This is what you get if your land lord was an American son of Satan. Or was it just a New Jersey thing?  
  
"Didn't he already do that?"  
  
Shun nodded, "Yes, but he got such a kick out of it last time he's going to do it again!"  
  
"Damn it, I have a deadline next week," Omi sighed and got out of his computer chair.  
  
"Oh, are you getting published now?"  
  
"No, but they have this deadline for all new artists."  
  
"I see. Must be hard, trying to live of being an unemployed manga artiest."  
  
"I work at the club," Omi said as they went out into the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, but that's indecent," Shun argued.  
  
"I'm not a stripper, Shun."  
  
"Oh, pity. I wanted to watch, take pictures and sell them to the girls at my school."  
  
"You're a brat you know that?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
********** And that's done. Sorry for the long period of no updates, I have discovered Final Fantasy and have been playing 7, 8, and 9 since the I got them (I like nine the best, I've almost beaten it, just need to kill Kuja and that Necron (?) thing, I just recently got eight, and I just can't get into the story of seven right now. Plus my dad's lap top went on the blitz and he took mine so I haven't had a chance to write all that much anyways.  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading! 


	3. Assassins make the World go Round

Patched Up Love 

Chapter 3

Assassins make the World go Round

Notes: Yay, more reviews. And I just got DSL, and gods is it AWSOME *dances around happily* no more stupid school sever blocking me from cool sites because they are 'adult'! *Ahem* Anyways, Chrysoprase, this fic will be a KxO fic, and the only Yuriko's going to be for Ken is an ex-girlfriend/best friend type person. Oh and please note; I like Yoji, really, so this isn't bashing.

**********

Yoji glared at his reflection in the mirror. After an hour of brushing, washing and whatever else he could do to make it stop looking like a white boy fro it had only flattened slightly. To make matters worse Omi was glaring and sending bad vibes at him.

"Yoji-san, would you please go to your own apartment and do that?"

"Sorry, but I haven't paid my hot water bill. . ."

"So you're going to use all my hot water?" Omi's voice had taken a slight edge, "Yoji, rent here is almost dirt cheep, and house service is free."

"It's infested with demons."

"That's why it's cheap and the demon's are house service. Yoji-san just go to back to your apartment, I need the water to cook and shower you know."

"How come you were so polite when we were going out and now you're a right little bitch?" Yoji snapped at him.

"Because you're a cheating bastard that's why, now get out before I get Ran-kun to get you out."

The two of them glared at each other for a moment then Yoji softened, "Come on Chibi, we had a good thing going, why'd we end it anyways?"

"Asuka, that's why. I don't know what she sees in you personally, she's too good for you," Omi all but snarled at him, "Now get out."

Yoji shrugged and left. After the door closed Omi let out a sigh, "Damn it." He walked into his living room, picked up Mamoru off the couch, and flopped down onto it holding the cat close to him. He let his thoughts wonder and they fell onto the argument he had just had with his ex. More accurately on what Yoji said ". . . we had a good thing going, why'd we end it anyways?"  He was right they did have a good relationship, at least he thought. Yoji had charmed the pants off of him when he moved into the building after he graduated from high school. He was big on romance, candles, roses, silk, and while the handcuffs hadn't been romantic, they were fun. _I still have those, _Omi thought with a small smile then shook his head. 

"Meow?"

"Yes Mamoru, are you hungry?" He scratched the back of the cat's neck and was rewarded by a soft purring. "OK, let's get you something. You can have the canned tuna I got you."

Juri walked in as Omi was throwing the tuna can into the trash. "So how was Yoji?"

"Fine, he's still a jerk, spent an hour using my hot water. Anyways what's up?"

Juri sighed, "You know he's not that bad, of, yes he did . . ."

"Can we not talk about it Juri?"

"Alright,"

************************

Ken yawned as he stretched his calves. "It's a little chilly this mourning," he said to himself as he finished stretching. He stared jogging at a moderate pace.

"KEN!" Yuriko called from her motorcycle, "Where the hell were you?"

Ken stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the girl as she pulled up in front of him. "Yuriko you're on the sidewalk," he said meekly, Yuriko was famous, or rather infamous, for her temper.

"I don't care! Get on now!"

Ken nodded and got on the bike and was just putting on her extra helmet when she took of, "Hey!"

"Shut up, this is part one of Operation get Omi a boyfriend!"

And off they sped into the rising sun.

A few hours later they were to be found sitting in a mall food court.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Ken asked.

"This guy who we're going to interview so he can interview Omi so then he can go interview guys for Omi."

"Isn't that a tad bit complicated?"  
  


"No!" Yuriko said happily, "This is how it's done in real life!"

And off they went to the mall. 

**********

Ken was bored. Currently he was staring out into space while sipping a shake while Yuriko explained the situation to the red head across from them.

_She makes it sound like it's the end of the world_, Ken thought. _Why did I get her involved anyways? Oh yeah, she might've known some gays._

"So do you think you can help us Schuldig?" She gave the red head a pleading look.

"Of course," the foreigner said with a smile. "I do this kinda stuff for a living you know."

"Good, so you'll have information for us by next Monday and we'll go from there." Yuriko stood up, "Thank you for your time. Let's go Ken." 

"What? Oh right." 

They walked out of the food court and Yuriko proceeded to drag Ken into the nearest clothing store.

"So what did you think of him?" she asked as she held up a blue dress to inspect it, "This would be nice for the winter dance, not formal but not casual either," she said to herself.

"I wasn't really paying that much attention," Ken said as she handed him the dress and took him further into the store.

"I figured. Oh Paris underwear," she held up a flame-pattern thong that caused Ken to go wide eyed, "I like this." She handed them to Ken, who looked horror struck, "What, you look at online pictures of women in stuff like this, why can't you hold it?" 

"Look but don't touch?" Ken offered.

"No good enough," Yuriko picked another pair, this blue with scales and gave it to him too. "So from what you paid attention to what did you think of my professional stalker?"  
  


"You hired a stalker?!" Ken shouted causing several people to turn their heads. "You said you got a professional interviewer!" 

"I lied," Yuriko said causally, "Besides Omi won't know he's being stalked for statistics. I mean Schuldig is the best. According to my roommate anyways, she said her brother used him to take out someone before."  
  


"He's a hit man too?!"

"Well, you get a lot of them these days. And he's good too, you know the politician that was offed last year, the American one, was killed before the presidential election, and no one knew who did it? That was Schuldig."

Ken dumped the clothes into her arms and sprinted to the parking lot.  Hot wired Yuriko's bike and sped of to Omi's apartment complex.

********

"So that's it!" Aya shouted happily. Ran and Omi looked over her. 

"What's it?" Omi asked setting down the bowl he was cleaning and walked over to Aya's and Ran's computer.

"Well, it's been bugging me that you were on Ken's list when the site where you put your bio on flitters out gender first then goes on the rest of the info, so I looked up your bio and it turns out . . ." she moved the cursor to the gender spot, "You marked your self as female!" 

Omi stared, and stared, and stared some more. "But what about my . . ."

"You must have put that you were a woman seeking a man."

Omi felt himself go red, "Oh dear lord." 

Aya looked at him, "Do you want to lie on the couch?"

"No, I think I'll go home. Thanks for dinner."

He walked up to his apartment in a daze. He didn't notice yelling until he was in front of his door.

"OMI! Open up it's an emergency!"

"Ken?"

Ken looked at him then the door and then back at him. "Omi! A professional hit man has been hired to stalk you!"

"What?"

"A professional hit man has been hired to stalk you! He's name is Schuldig and he's-"

"Tall?"

"Yes."

"With long, red hair?"

"Yes."

"Blue eyes that look like they can go straight through you?"  
  


"Yes!"

"And wears sunglasses?"

"Yes! . . . How do you know all this?"

Omi pointed to the apartment across from him. "He lives here." He giggled a little at the look of shock on Ken's face. "Why don't you come inside, I'll make you a cup of tea."

**********

And that's chapter three. Sorry 'bout the long wait, things have been busy (ACT, SAT, and the like). Anyways R&R please.


	4. Life's ups and downs

Patched Up Love

Chapter four 

*********

Ken walked into Omi's apartment. "So, how've you been?" he asked nervously as Omi started to get the tea ready. 

"I'm fine," Omi said. "Do you mind if I put on some music?"

"No."

Omi pushed play on the boom box on the counter as he walked back into the living room, "Tea should ready soon." 

The music that came out of the speakers was odd, the lyrics had some English in it but Ken couldn't understand the rest of it. "What are we listening too?"

"2raumwohnung*," Omi answered, "They're a German group. I like it, though I don't understand it." He flopped down on the couch. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good." Ken said sitting in a recliner, feeling awkward. Looking around he saw something move in the shadows. He watched it from the corner of his eye and when it moved again he sprung from the chair and onto Omi. "Keep down!"

Omi's eyes widened and he blushed as he felt Ken's body press onto his, glad Ken had his eyes tightly shut so he didn't see the blush. After a moment of this a small squeak was heard. Both boys looked over to see a small imp holding a broken light bulb and looking at them with interest. It was cute in an evil way. 

"What's that?"

"Oh that's just one of the demons my landlord controls. We have a whole horde of 'em in the basement."

". . . Demons?"

"Yeah, Crawford, my landlord, is the son of Satan. And I say this in all seriousness. Crawford turns Yoji into a ball of fluff on regular biases, I've been turned into a werecat before, that was fun, and he would have left me as one until he realized I was having too much fun."

 "I see." Ken looked down at him and blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The demon squeaked again and left.

Ken smiled sheepishly, "I guess I should get off."

"If you want to, I don't mind."

Both blushed some more but neither made a move, just continued to stare at one another. Ken felt himself lean forward onto Omi, who was leaning upwards towards him. Ken's hand found Omi's and they intertwined together as their lips met. 

The kettle Omi put on was whistling as they slowly, reluctantly, pulled apart and gazed at each other with half lidded eyes. Then, just as suddenly as the moment started, it ended. Ken's eyes snapped back to focus and he leapt off the couch. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-! I'm sorry!"  
  


Omi sat up and hugged his knees, "It's ok," he said softly, "Just forget about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Ken continued on. 

"Just SHUT UP!" Omi shouted shutting Ken up, "Just leave please," he added softly, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I'll . . . I'll see you later then."

"No you won't," Omi whispered so quietly he wasn't sure Ken heard it or not. He didn't move until he heard the door close. Getting up he turned off the music, turned off the stove, and dumped the hot water down the drain. "Life sucks."

*********

The next mourning Ken could be found staring at the ceiling as he lay on the floor of his dorm. "Guess I really messed this one up hah?"

Ken sighed, "Why am I even getting upset about it? I mean I don't love him or anything . . ." he trailed off as those words sunk into him. First he found comfort in them, he was straight, he didn't have to worry about some gay boy's love life, they could be friends but . . .

The next emotion Ken felt was guilt. He led the boy on without knowing it. How could have not noticed that Omi loved him before? Why did it have to be when they pulled away from the kiss while Omi's large, cerulean eyes gazing up at him full of love, desire and hope? How could have been so blind?

Then Ken felt doubt. He didn't know why, but was he sure of what he said? "I'm not in love with him," and as he said it he felt his stomach drop. "Oh SHIT!"

************ 

A week had passed and Omi hadn't seen or heard from Ken, or anyone else for that matter. After Ken had left he had thrown himself into his work. He had the rough draft of the first novel ready to be submitted for review and had also finished the second. In it he had created a new character, a boy named Sora, who was in love with his main character, a ninja boy named Takeru, who was in love with a girl from his past named Suki but hadn't seen her in fifteen years. Sora was Omi; heartbroken, in love with someone he could never have. Omi almost felt ashamed for creating him, but liked the rest of his character so didn't scrap any thing. 

"Tsukiyono-san," Omi snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. 

"Hai Sasane-san?"

The woman behind the desk put down the first two rough drafts and looked at him, "First I must say I like what you have so far, the art work is sharp and clean, and very nice, and your storyline is one of the better ones that have come through lately. There are some things that need to be edited before it can be published, as probably expected."

Omi nodded.

"Good. When I started reading the first novel I was thinking 'why is he submitting this to a girl's manga anthology?' then we got to the part about Suki, I do like how Takeru's not in love with the lead female, but that's just a pet peeve of mine, and that part can go both in shoujo and shounen. Then Sora came along." She looked over her glasses at him, "I like him, don't get me wrong, he's cute and all but I was wondering if we could fix him up a little before we start publishing."

"Start publishing?"

Sasane smiled, "Yes, I like you're story and your style, and as I said before you have beautiful artwork, and a little shounen ai is never a bad thing. Now I was thinking you could introduce Sora a little earlier . . ."

Omi beamed and the two of them started talking animatedly about how to make his manga better. Things were starting to look up again.

*******

I haven't updated in awhile and I feel kinda bad. Anyway it's 1:14 in the morning, I just got home from a date with my boyfriend so kinda in a strange mood right now. Anyways . . .  please review. And those of you who also read Wahl I promise to work on that. 

* They're a real German group. I like them, their fun to work out to.


	5. Selfdestrutive measurements

Patched up Love

Part five

Omi let Schuldig into his apartment. "Hello, Schu."

"Guten Tag Omichen,"

"I have some tea on do you want any?"

"Danke," Schuldig said as he flopped down on the couch.

Omi came back with two cups of tea and handed one to Schuldig. "What can I do for you?"

The German gazed at the boy through narrowed eyes as he took a sip of tea, "Do you really need to ask that? Security cameras show that one Hidaka Ken was here several nights agoand discussed the purpose of me being here tonight."

Omi gave him a blank look, "Right, so I hear you're stalking me for money."

"Not stalking, just gathering information."

"Right."

Schuldig chuckled, "You have it bad for jock boy don't you?"

"What? Ow!" Omi had jumped when he heard the accusation and was scolded by spilt tea. "God damn it." Pulling off his tee shirt he ran to the sink and ran the cold water putting his brunt hand under it.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Schuldig whispered in his ear. Omi felt himself blush as the German's hands glided over his back. "I can make you forget about him for a few hours."

Omi blushed harder when he felt the other man's excitement press into him. Omi thought about it, it had been months since he had a good screw, and what he needed was a few hours of good, mind blowing sex.

Smiling Omi turned. "A good romp in the hay sounds good."

The German kissed Omi on the nose, "I knew you would listen to reason."

* * *

"KEN YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Ken epped and tried to dive under his bed, but settled for cowering in a corner. He knew this would come, in fact he was surprised that he was still alive by this point.

"I returned the bike!"

Yuriko was red with rage, "That still doesn't change the fact that you took it with out permission, leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere with only a couple yen, and a bag of underwear!"

"Well if you hadn't had spent so much on thongs you could've called a cab. And the mall isn't the middle of nowhere!" Ken screamed back.

Yuriko shrieked and tackled Ken. "Apologize!" And promptly began to tickle the soccer boy.

"FINE! I'm sorry!" Ken said through fits of laughter, "Quiet!"

"That's more like it." Yuriko got and dusted herself off, looking as if nothing had happened. "So, did you go off and warn Omi?" Ken slumped, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ken mumbled something that sounded like, "Hissing."

"What about hissing?"

"I didn't hiss at him I kissed him, get it KISSED HIM!"

Yuriko stared, "Really?"

Ken nodded weakly, "I think I fell in love with him."

"Oh," she paused until it really hit home, "Oh! Ken are you saying you turned gay?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm bi or something."

"Have you ever felt this way about any other guy?"

"Well," Ken blushed, "Remember Kase, I think I kinda had a crush on him."

"OK good." Yuriko relaxed a little.

"What's so good about that?"

"Well you know how in some fanfics and stories whenever to guys fall in love a lot of the time one was totally straight before the other one came along, sometimes both. And they're like 'I'm still like girls, but it's this one guy,' it gets annoying after awhile. I'm just glad things like that don't happen in real life!" she beamed at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yuriko threw her hands in the air, "Never mind, let's just figure how to get Omi in your bed!"

At this Ken slumped again, "That's not going to happen, if there was anything there it's not now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I screwed things over royally and he hates me now," Ken muttered in self disgust, "I'm such a screw up."

* * *

Ok, let just say this, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I got side tracked by a lot of things including other fandoms (FFX, Pretear, FFVIII, Harry Potter, and Kingdom Hearts) AP projects, college visits, family problems, my family almost sending me to the psych ward (I'm not kidding, I was messed up) and various other problems. Plus writer's block, so I need help with this fic, any suggestions would be helpful and or appreciated.


End file.
